A War Long Forgotten
by CuteAlienGirl
Summary: She knew he wasn't gone, that he would eventually come back... but why, after she was finally begining to feel safe with her new friends, did he have to come back today? ... her secret isn't safe anymore...


* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**AND I'M STILL HERE**

_

* * *

_

_A city fell. _

_People were hurt. _

_Terra died. _

_A Mad Man escaped. _

_And it was all my fault. _

_My name is Kori, and I have done horrible things. Together with Terra I have sworn to serve a dark master by the name of Slade. We became his apprentice's and committed high crimes in his name, and in return he helped us so that with our powers we were unbeatable; and with no one to stop us we brought an entire city to its knees. Together we had it all, but still Slade wanted more. He became over powered and wanted everything and anything he saw; including Terra and me. _

_He placed a specially made chip into our battle suits and through that he was able to control us. Whatever we did, whatever we thought, he was in control of. Instead of taking over cities, he took control of lives and one by one, people were murdered. I could not stand it anymore and neither could Terra. We stood up to him, we took control over our bodies and screamed that he could no longer control us… our powers were used to the highest and in doing so a volcano hidden below the surface of the city began to erupt. This Slade knew was going to happen and he fled before we could catch him. _

_And as an apology to the city we over threw, the people we killed, and the lives we hurt, Terra sacrificed herself and used her powers to stop the volcano… _

_But now here I am, still alive and carefully aware that Slade will return… _

Kori put down her pencil, closed her diary, and hurried toward the garage where a horn was being honked repeatedly.

* * *

"Sister please slow down! This is very dangerous!" 

The driver, or Amanda, of the carousing black jeep sped up and ignored the red head passenger clinging to her book bag.

"Some of the best things in life are."

The jeep halted to the side of the road, VallyView High in view, only but a block away. Amanda smiled, and flicked back her long black hair. She turned to Kori; grinned and lowered her sunglasses with her index finger.

"Well I'll see you later, I've got a very important date to make and I can't simply afford to miss it!"

The confused passenger looked up at her sister; she held a piece of her red hair in her hand and fumbled with it nervously.

"But sister, this is not my detention to attend," she told looking up at her "I have not done anything wrong to have it."

Taking off her sunglasses Amanda stared down at her little sister.

"Don't try and pull that 'goodie-two-shoes' act on me babysister! I very well know that you aren't making mischief right now but let's not try and bring up the past shall we?"

She nodded and slid her book bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the jeep. While doing so, the sleeve of her purple jacket got caught on the door handle. She tugged at it and ended up pulling so hard she tumbled backward and tripped over her bad.

Amanda heaved a sigh of embarrassment and covered her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you wear that thing."

The redhead was now sitting on her butt on the sidewalk below and was staring up at the jeep. She blushed a tinted pink.

"I am very fond of purple."

Looking down at her sleeve she checked for any rips. Today she was wearing her favorite hooded purple sweatshirt, which wasn't baggy or long, it fit perfectly. In the middle of the sweatshirt was a large green stripe. It ran across her chest and slightly below her shoulders and on her arms. She wore jeans with tears in the knees from always falling, and purple and white tennis shoes that appeared to be new but weren't; just taken care of.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's clumsiness, Amanda set her sunglass back on her face and ran her hand through her hair.

"Good bye sister! Have a nice day at detention!"

The jeep sped away and was out of sight from the school parking lot within a minute and soon disappeared down the street into the fog.

Taking a deep breath 'the redhead' sighed and began her walk to detention. Her bag tapping against her thigh every step, and inside, buried in the middle a small purple journal with the words "KORI" in black on the cover.

* * *

Entering the school building a warm rush filled Kori's amber skinned body, the chills of the outside world left and she suddenly returned to her normal happy-smiley self. Her smile grew along her face while she walked along the lockers inside the school, then another thought had struck her. _Where was the detention room at?_

She could find a pay phone and call her sister, she'd know of course… That idea soon died just as she realized she had no money.

A moving shadow at the end of the hall caught her eye. No school on Saturday so this, 'shadow' must also have detention, which means they most definitely know where the room is at. Kori giggled happily that she would not find herself lost forever in school and ran along down the hall.

"Hello!" she called "I was wondering if you could please tell me where the detention room is?" her sweet voice sent a comforting echo throughout the building. As Kori grew closer to the shadow she could soon see features, like how the shadow was wearing a small gray sweatshirt with the hood pulled far over the person's head.

She waited, but heard no response. She called again, "Hello! I was but wondering if you could tell me-"

The hooded figure turned around to Kori, she could not see their face except for the pale chin supporting almost purplish lips.

"It's down here." It said; its voice monotone but with a little bit more girlish pitch. The shadow was a girl.

Kori smiled and stuck out her hand to welcome this new 'friend' of hers.

"Hello friend, I am Kori Anders!"

Minutes passed of awkward silence, the shadow girl hesitated then spoke, this time her voice even more girlish.

"I'm Raven."

Kori sheepishly pulled away her hand and smiled, she had gotten her name; not a huge thing yes, but to Kori it felt as though she had just achieved a big goal. However, this happy moment didn't last long; within seconds Raven had turned on her heal and began her walk to detention.

"Raven wait!" She called, running to her side.

She stopped and crossed her arms, even though Kori couldn't see her eyes very well she was almost positive they were staring her down.

"If I don't hurry I'm going to be late and get another detention," the monotone voice returned "What do you want?"

Kori bit her lip and tensed up; her fingers found their way in front of her chest and cradled them nervously. She looked down at Raven's hands folded across her arms, they were pale, almost gray skinned, and her finger nails were neatly cut. "I was hoping I could maybe walk with you on our way to detention?"

Again there was another minute of awkward silence. Did Raven hear her? Or was she ignoring her? Kori decided it was best to repeat incase she hadn't heard her right.

"Forgive me; I said, 'I was hoping I could-'"

"Alright."

The response was quick and snappish, it made Kori shut up in an instant but she still smiled because even though it was a give in response, it was still a yes.

* * *

"You lot are late!" 

The girls were greeted by an angry, British, detention teacher... With very yellow teethe. He wore a red slim jacket over a blue shirt with ruffles at the bottom, white bell bottoms, and shifted his weight to the right where his hands rested on a long black cane. It seemed as though he was still trapped in the 1760's. His name was Mr. Mod (or Mad Mod as he was called for wearing such ridiculous clothes.)

"Surely you are mistaken; the clock shows we still have..." Kori froze. His mouth was hanging open and his teeth were clearly visible... _they were so yellow_... Her eyes became transfixed on them, making her totally forget about telling Mod that it was 8:26 and detention did not start until 8:30.

He cocked his head and waved his cane "WAKE UP LOVE! This is no time ter be nappin'"

Raven stepped in front of Kori; it was obvious they'd go no where with her talking.

"We can't be late, we still have four minutes."

Mod looked up at the clock, of course she was right but he wasn't about to stoop lower then them. He was older so by all means he was bigger, badder, and in his opinion, **better**.

"Now this here's my class room and I won' be havin' no back sassin' from any of you!" He pointed his cane in Raven's direction, as if she were to make one move and off went her head. "Now take your seat before I start signin' out more detention slips!"

Raven rolled her eyes, he was so annoying but she already had enough detentions and she definitely didn't want more so her only option was to give in and do what he said.

She turned around to see Kori was still mesmerized by Mod's teeth and his absurd accent that came out of his weird little body, she grabbed her by the hand and led her down the row of tables; passing three boyish figures that wouldn't stop staring at them. Raven pushed on along and took a seat in the very back with Kori.

Even still when they sat down, had their bags on the table in front of them, Kori turned to Raven and whispered, "Is it not me or does Mod have teeth yellower than the bottle of mustard?"

**

* * *

8:44 am **

The room grew silent and the five teens sat in their seats, longing the thought of finally being able to return home to enjoy whatever was left of their Saturday.

The room consisted of eight tables, four on each side with two chairs to a table.

The first two tables were, of course, empty. No one that attends detention would ever think of sitting in the first two tables. That'd be like an anorexic trying to gain ten pounds.

In the second row one table was empty and the other was used by a boy with black, spiky hair. He wore a red t-shirt with jeans that had rips in the knees, and a black jacket to cover his arms.

Behind him sat two fidgety boys that were constantly playing with anything they laid their eyes on. The smaller boy sat closer to the aisle, his ears were pointy at the top and his hair was green. It looked as though he just crawled out of bed without even touching it with a comb. He wore a purple shirt that said, "one day animals will rule the world" and his jeans had rips pretty much everywhere. The boy next to him that appeared to be his friend (since he was continuously switching high-fives with him and whispering things into his ear) was much taller and built much bigger. His skin was black and his head was bald, or shaved if it's considered haircut. His navy blue shirt stuck to his body but no enough to gross people out. His pants were dark silver, they very welled looked like jeans but no one was sure.

In the far back sat Raven and Kori. Raven was now entranced in a book that was hidden in her lap from Mod and Kori was sitting her chair doodling random drawings in the middle pages of her journal.

She was careful to skip past the first entry so no would be able to see it. She was told that journals were like friends that knew everything about you so she felt she needed to tell it the whole truth about her because she was sure no one else would ever find out; but now she was starting to regret writing it and deeply wishes she hadn't written it in pen…

Everyone's head jerked up and stared at Mod. His voice echoed through the classroom and pierced the silence that was detention.

"Alright you lost of no gooders, I want you all to open your books to page 428. This here's detention and I won't be havin' you lot pilly fittin' around all day!"

The five 'duffers' continued to stay silent as they grabbed their books out of their bags and flipped through the pages.

"Well now, who'd like to begin reading then?"

Still, nothing but dead silence.

"Oh c'mon now you lazy lot!" Mod overlooked the uneasy crowd, his dim eyes spotted a dark shadow in the back of the class room.

"You; the dark prat in the back."

Small white eyes shot up in Mod's direction.

"I'm not dark… and definitely not a prat."

"I don't give whole lot what you are! Just read the book!"

"I don't read."

Mod heaved a heavy sigh and pointed his cane toward Kori.

"Well then how abou' you?"

"Me?" Kori's voice seemed to give a friendly tone to the room, sounding nervous or not.

"Yes you! Now c'mon give it a shot love."

A moment passed as Kori just blinked at her book in front of her.

"How would shooting the book help me read it?"

There was a long awkward pause in the room as Mod ran his hand down his face.

"jus' shut yer books and sit quietly until I get back…"

The green haired boy sat up. "Where are you going?"

Mod didn't stop to answer him; he just walked out the door and shut it with a slam.

Detention had started.

* * *

Well i've started my story! and i hope that you all like it because if you can be patient and stick with me i promise it will be worth reading because i have it all planned out and you'll love what's going to happy later on... hehehehe... **PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! **

plus, if there's something that you dont understand, or think of ... or you see an error please let me know in a review because every bit helps me! also if you want to talk to me on aim or msn, let me know in a review and i'll give you my screen name!

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
